The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Stateful cloud services require a server computer that tracks and stores a current state of an application running on a client computer during a cloud services session and that allocates resources, including computational resources, memory resources, and storage resources for the particular cloud services session associated with the client computer. For example, web applications, including web authoring tools, can run within a web browser of a client computer that is in communication with a server computer. During the cloud services session, the server computer can provide code and content to client computers to run the web application in the web browser of the client computers. For further example, an application design tool, such as PowerApps®, can be run within a web browser and used to create a mobile application, for example, for a mobile device. During an application design session, a user can drag user interface elements, such as sliders, buttons, and text, onto a blank canvas within the web browser to design and build a mobile application. While the web application is running on the client computers, such as in the web browser of the client computer, the client computers are in communication with the server computer to receive code and content for the web application based on user input received by the client computer. When initiating a cloud services session for each of the client computers, the server computer may establish various configuration parameters to govern, for example, the amount of server resources dedicated to each of the client computers along with configuration various options for the cloud services session. Traditionally, these configuration options are set to default values determined on the server computer side.